The Hiccups (A One-shot story)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: Gumball is horrified, upon the discovery that he got the hiccups. Right before him and Penny's date! After some help from Darwin, he tries to avoid the problem directly, but finds that difficult. So, he's going to have to deal with the problem. What will he do? How will Penny react? All that, in The Hiccups! (one-shot)


**Story! The person who requested this asked to be anonymous, so I won't say any names for this one. Anyway, some Gumball and Penny stuff, that's going to sound like an episode of the show, enjoy. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another day, as Gumball was happily getting ready for his date with Penny.

He was humming a happy tune, as he tried fixing up his hair.

After a few minutes of seeing what looked good, he gave up and decided to leave his fur be.

Because then again, he wanted to be at least on time, unlike what happened last time with all those weird people misunderstanding what he was saying.

"Lookin' good." He said to himself, winking at his reflection into the mirror.

Gumball then joyfully began heading downstairs, now ready for his date.

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong today- *hic*"

The happy mood vanished, as a horrified expression appeared on his face. It even felt like some nice music cut out in the background as well.

With a dramatic drop to the ground, Gumball began to cry, looking up with anguish. (and for the audience, dramatic music played over it.) "Nooooooooo!"

This went on for a at least a minute.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the dramatic scene. "Uh.. Gumball? Are you okay?.."

Darwin looked down at his brother, who was still kneeling on the ground, his arms positioned halfway in the air. "What are you even looking at?"

"My date is ruined!" Gumball cried, face planting to the ground, as crying sounds could be heard.

"Well.. Why is it ruined?.." Darwin questioned, bending down and comforting the blue cat.

"Because I have the *hic* h- *hic*.." Annoyed, Gumball tried to say the word again. "H- *hic*.. Gosh darn it I can't say it!"

"You have the hiccups?"

"*Hic* Yeah.."

Darwin looked a little confused by this answer, but tried to help him out. "Um.. Well.. I'm sure it's not _that_ bad.."

Gumball looked up at him with sorrow and devastation. "It is too bad! I _know_ Penny's gonna get annoyed by it or something! This date's _bound_ to go wrong!"

He then thought for a moment. "Unless..." He looked up at his fish brother. "I can try and get rid of them! Do.. You know how to?.."

"Um.. Well.. I guess... But-"

Gumball quickly interrupted his brother. "Great! So what do I do?"

"But.." Darwin had a small frown as he said this. "I don't think it's going to end that fast.."

"Okay now you're just making this sound like I can't get rid of it."

"Maybe.. Drink some water?.. I think it's one of those things that take care of it." Darwin suggested, with slight hesitance in his voice.

"Really? Just that? Well.. Okay.." Gumball quickly went into the kitchen, and filled up a glass full of water. He then came back into the living room. "And you're sure *hic* it'll work?"

Darwin nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Gumball took a few sips, waited a few minutes, before frowning, looking clearly annoyed. "Why isn't it working?.."

"I just said, I don't think it's going to end that fast.." His brother replied, with a small sigh.

Gumball sighed as well, throwing the glass somewhere (off screen). "Forget it.. *hic* I'm just gonna hide out in the bedroom til' *hic* this is over.."

Sulking, he trudged up the stairs, and into the bedroom, followed by the slam of a door.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Gumball was still sulking in bed, his face buried in his pillow. Hearing his cell phone ring, he lifted his head up, and glanced over at it, the phone placed on the nightstand.

He slowly reached out one hand, and picked it up. Seeing who was calling him, he sighed, putting his phone back where it was.

After a few minutes, Gumball's phone rang again. Again, he ignored it.

Finally, he didn't hear any more sounds. He then buried his face into his pillow once again.

Before he could go back to sulking, the bedroom door opened, and Darwin came in.

Noticing the state his brother was in, he frowned. "Okay Gumball, I get that you're upset and all.. But.. Don't you think you should at least answer any of Penny's calls?"

"She's gonna hear what's *hic* wrong with me! I can't have that happen!"

Darwin sighed, lifting Gumball's head up from the pillow he was sulking on. "Dude, it's just the hiccups. It's no big deal."

"You wouldn't *hic* understand.."

Gumball's phone rang again, the blue cat again ignoring it. However, before he could react, Darwin picked it up, and gave it to him. "Just talk to her.. I'm sure she won't act like you think she will."

Hesitant, Gumball took the phone, and answered it, hoping the hiccups wouldn't be heard.

"Hello?.." (Penny is italic btw so you know who's who)

_"Oh my gosh Gumball are you okay?! You haven't been answering any of my calls!"_

"Yeah.. I'm *hic* fine.." Realizing it just happened, Gumball looked panicked. "N-Nothing to worry about.."

He heard a sigh on the other end. _"Meet me at my house in ten minutes."_

"Okay.."

The phone call ended.

"Well?.." Darwin was waiting for a response, sitting by the bed patiently.

"I gotta meet her at the park in ten.." Gumball replied, finally getting up, as he smoothed out some of his fur, which looked a little messy at some parts.

"At least that's progress, right?"

"Yeah I guess so.." He fixed himself up like earlier, and left the room, prepared for what was about to come. Well.. Hopefully.

* * *

Gumball arrived at Penny's house, a little nervous about this, while still hiccupping as well.

Knocking at the door, Mr. Fitzgerald answered, with a small scowl upon seeing who was there.

"Did Penny invite you over?"

Gumball nodded, hoping he wouldn't get told to leave.

Mr. Fitzgerald sighed, and moved over so the blue cat could come in. "Fine, come in."

Once inside, Gumball glanced around for any signs of Penny.

Seeing her come over, he looked a little more nervous. "Uh.. Hi.."

"Alright, what's wrong?" She looked fairly worried.

Gumball then sighed, ready to come clean. "I have the.. H- *hic*" He tried to say the word like last time. "H- *hic* H- *hic* Again?! Okay I think you know what I mean.."

Penny was a bit amused by this. "You mean the H- *hic* H- *hic* Well, what I can't get out either?"

Gumball's eyes widened with surprise by her response. "W-Wait you have it *hic* too?.."

"Yeah. It started this *hic* morning." She replied. "Were you worried about it?"

"U-Um.. I.. Yes.."

She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Gumball, it's not that big of a deal or anything.."

"Oh.. *hic* I'm sorry.."

"No it's fine, you don't have to apologize. Anyways, *hic* I think it's about time we get to that date, right?"

Gumball quickly nodded.

The two then exited the house, and began walking down the sidewalk, both hiccupping along the way.

THE END! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there you have it! Surprisingly, this reached over 1000 words! Usually I get at least 700 or 800 words at least when it comes to most one shot requests tbh! :0**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Like mentioned in the beginning, I tried to make this sound like it came from the actual show, and not some fanfiction a fangirl made. Oh wait.**

**Hopefully I succeeded. :)**

**With that said, thank you for reading, and have a good day! **


End file.
